Breaking The Rules
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: In which Naruto Uzumaki is the Tony Stark of the DC Universe, and breaks one of the rules regarding super heroism. Not intended to be a serious story, although you may find some humor in this. Parody of scenes from Iron Man.
1. I'm the Iron Fox

**Breaking The Rules**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is the creator of the popular Naruto manga/anime series and all its official characters. DC Superheroes, Justice League, Teen Titans, Batman, Superman, and all others I'm likely forgetting such as official characters, background series stories, worldly plotlines, and miscellaneous belong to the super huge creators of the aptly collected DC Universe. I do not own anything that gets mentioned as cameo from other anime/manga, video games, music, and etcetera. All I own are Original Characters that come into play.

* * *

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for interrupting your televised program. We now redirect you to our correspondent Vicki Vale from our sister news branch from Gotham City, live from Los Angeles, California. Vicki, are you there?"_

_"Yes Diana, I am here. I am Vicki Vale from Gotham News. I am not the only one here, Diana. There are many other news stations from across the world here in Los Angeles today for what is said to be a press statement from the CEO of Uzumaki Industries. It is a virtual swamp of news cameras and reporters. I even met Matt from NBC a few minutes ago before he went live on-air for NBC News. This press statement is so important, our rivals from Fox News is here."_

_"Vicki, has the CEO of Uzumaki Industries arrived yet?"_

_"Not yet, Diana. However, there are many rumors and speculations going around the internet regarding the apparent cyber suit attack and the explosion from an industry company that was said to be affiliated with Uzumaki Industries through contract business deals."_

_"Vicki-"_

But Diana was cut-off when world-wide, every viewer that were watching this heard increased commotion, and soon flash photography was erupting with brilliance. Of course, there were many others interested in watching this, namely Uzumaki Industries' company rivals like Lex Luthor in Metropolis City. Naruto Uzumaki, the CEO of Uzumaki Industries, had made himself publically appear as he walks out of his building. Escorted by building security, Naruto walks up onto the stage, not reacting much to the multiple flashes of cameras and photographers snapping pictures of him, and the shouting of reporters.

From a television format to real format, we now go to LA, which is the HQ of Uzumaki Industries.

The CEO of the company was a young twenty-two year old, with brilliant blond hair. One would tell him he had hair that was dunked with yellow paint. He had cerulean blue eyes that seem to speak with emotion, and often are compared to that of the fierceness of the ocean. His spiky blond hair was swept back somewhat. He is wearing black suit slacks and a buttoned white beater with the sleeves rolled to the elbows. He forgoes wearing the matching coat that went with the slacks. He also wore a yellow tie the color of his hair, and polished black oxfords. Around the neck was a simple rope necklace with a strange greenish teal jewel.

The CEO of the company was casually eating fruit granola balls that were coated in vanilla Greek yogurt. It was _GREEK on the go!_; a type of brand granola food. He had a 2 lbs. bag from the local Sam's Club supermarket. And yes, it does sound delicious.

"Sorry folks. I was a bit hungry when I was ready to come out to meet you all for this press statement. And for those watching wondering where I got this." Naruto holds the bag up, presenting it as if he was in an infomercial, "I bought this from LA's local Sam's Club supermarket."

Up in space, the floating fortress/space station built secretly by Wayne Enterprises is where many members of the Justice League were currently watching this. They were a small part of the incident that happened in LA, with the attack by some man wearing a giant suit of super armor only to be stopped by a smaller super armor-worn hero who had no current affiliation with the Justice League.

"Am I the only one who finds that a bit funny?" asks Flash.

"Yes," several reply.

In Jump City, we have the Teen Titans in their famous Titans Tower. Robin, our boy wonder, was also interested in this, since he WAS trained by the Batman and everything. Even if Beast Boy was complaining about missing his favorite cartoons, most channels were cut off to bring this press statement live for everyone to watch.

"Huh. I have to remember that," stated Beast Boy, regarding the snack food Naruto presented on TV. Still, he wanted to watch his shows...

"Shush," Robin hushed Beast Boy.

Back to LA again, Naruto popped a sphere into his mouth, chewed quietly then swallowed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my advisers on the Board of Directors had requested that I conduct this press release statement for you all, regarding the incident that happened two weeks ago here in LA."

There were many cameras recording this live for all TV viewers to watch. The reporters without cameras that wrote the many papers across the United States had recorders and microphones to catch his every word, if the many microphones set-up at the booth he stood before did not catch him first.

"What happened was..." He stops for a moment, glances at the papers in hand. "The event that happened two weeks ago is not because of my company."

Naruto looks across the sea of faces, both physically here at the press release, and the millions watching around the world. He then glances to the papers in the folder.

"The explosion was reported to be a bomb set-up by a crazy man who escaped Arkham Asylum. And eyewitnesses stating they saw a man wearing a suit of armor designed after a fox flying around are lies crafted by rival companies. You see..."

Here, Naruto stops again. With a sigh, one that was audible, he sets the papers down and closes the folder. This blatant lie crafted by his board of directors would never flow freely, especially once a certain detective with the affixed "world's greatest" strips back their lies and decides to do undercover work with the Justice League. Naruto Uzumaki then looks up and stares out to everyone. This time, those up-close can see that the CEO's eyes were now swirling with emotion.

"I am the Iron Fox," he stated, loud and clear for everyone to understand.

Cue the pandemonium of this shocking confession by the reporters, pandemonium that is rapidly spreading across the world. The Justice League was for once shocked by this revelation. It's rare for one to catch Batman himself off-guard.

"Whoa, wait! Time-out! Did he just reveal his secret identity on live TV?" said Flash.

"What the hell?" Cyborg exclaims in Jump City, after the spit-take of his soda hits Raven in the back.

A similar spit-take moment happened at Lex Corp with a certain bald villain and his lemon tea.

And as Naruto stood there absorbing the shouts of the questions spewing from the many reporters, off to the side, Naruto's trusted chief operating officer, a young woman named Rin, face palms at her boss's bluntness and the fact he just told the world that he was the one who wore the suit of armor with the motif of the kitsune. Naruto pretty much took a look at the rules regarding superheroes and secret identities, spit at its face, and kicked it in the crotch.

"Now, I know what I just said will very likely have MANY eyes on me for the next weeks to months, but I would like to fully make sure that everybody here and the millions watching around the world understand three things. One: I am not affiliated with anybody representing the Justice League and their Fortress of Solitude up in space. Two: I am not affiliated with anybody representing the Justice League and their Fortress of Solitude up in space. Three: I am not affiliated with anybody representing the Justice League and their Fortress of Solitude up in space. And just to ensure once more everyone gets this in their heads, especially you weirdo conspiracy theorists; Four: I am not the Batman."

The Flash in Justice League HQ barks a laugh at that, ignoring the irritated glare from Batman himself.

"Regarding the chaos that happened two weeks ago, I am already paying for damage repairs and the rebuilding processes right out of my pockets, as well as shelling out extra cash out so I can make this city a much safer place than it already is. That and I'm also going to make sure that LA becomes THE most memorable time of everyone's lives when WWE and WrestleMania arrives next year. Sorry Vince if you're watching but I couldn't wait until next week when WWE hosts its press conference regarding the city host for WrestleMania."

Vince McMahon face palms back in Stamford, Connecticut.

"And I guess while I still have you all here, I would like to make another announcement other than me stating I'm the Iron Fox."

When he knew he got their attention, Naruto elaborates.

"First of all, Uzumaki Industries is breaking off relations with the former Shark King Industry, as the CEO of Shark King is in prison for being the perpetrator of the attack two weeks ago and attempting to murder me in the process. You'll understand more as the CEO Shark himself has been found guilty of having connections with terrorists overseas, and was responsible for my disappearance four months ago. His trying to kill me two weeks ago was simply because I kicked terrorist ass, refused to back down and retire, refuse his shady deals, and refuse to power up his secret weapons as evident of his attempt to ripping off my Iron Fox armor by building his own suit of armor designed for major warfare than safety and protection of humanity.

"Second of all, my entire Board of Directors is fired as I had found incriminating evidence of them trying to supersede my hold on the business I created from the ground up, and conspiring with Shark to get rid of me. Thirdly, my dearest friend Rin here," Naruto at this time yanks a surprised red-head into his arm, and right into the view of cameras, "she now has a raise in her pay and will assume all control the former Board of Directors had and will help me much more in ensuring my business remains the best in the world in helping heal this planet."

He nods to police in the corner, and many caught this as said police officers now walk away, heading towards the building to make the arrests. After all, Naruto was going to press charges against the old farts for conspiring with Shark.

"The Uzumaki Expo will still go on as planned in a month from today, so tickets are still available at your local Ticketmaster and Box Office. I guarantee you that this year's expo will be the best, as I will be unveiling new clean energy technology that will help benefit in the cleaning up our Earth, and will also likely put out of business other companies that still produce technology that put out harmful gas emissions. Regarding Iron Fox, I am the sole creator of the armor. I won't bore you with the techno babble, but the suit is powered by energy of the Arc Reactor I built, but harnessed as a miniaturized form."

More questions yelled at him by the reports are heard.

"Now, if you will all excuse me, I have some new things to hash out back inside my office. I am sure to be expecting many phone calls and e-mails from my other business deals regarding this press statement."

And the shouting begins again and photography is snapped, as Naruto walks away, leading Rin away with him. Security follow their boss while the other officers made sure to keep the press back, and to make way for the cuffed old men that tried to kill Naruto being led from the building into awaiting police vans. Back at Justice League HQ, the giant monitor that doubles as the computer monitor and television viewing shuts off. Batman released the button for the off switch on the desk. There was some murmuring amongst the Justice League heroes. Most were however silent, still absorbing the news they all heard.

"Okay, so Mr. Uzumaki pretty much painted a giant bulls-eye on himself when he told the world he was Iron Fox," stated Superman, glancing at Batman.

"He either has balls of steel, or is that cocky. I think it's both," said Flash. "Plus his funny jab at Batman..."

Batman glares at Flash again.

"No doubt our super villain gallery has one way or another heard and/or seen that press statement on internet or TVs, and now have this information," a hero garb in green tells everyone in the hearing vicinity. We know him of course as the Green Lantern.

"He stated he has no ties with the Justice League. And the U.S. Government will likely respond to this press statement. The question, the important one here: What do we do about this?" asks Superman aloud.

The thing is... no one knows what to do next.

This was the first time anybody has ever done a stunt like this. Indeed the next few months will be chaotic. And no doubt many, both of the hero community and villain community were going to look at Naruto much more closely in the following months. Some like Enigma, Robin back in Jump City, Deathstroke, and of course Batman, our world's greatest detective. Naruto meanwhile just smiles, takes it all in stride, and ignores the berating he was getting by Rin. He also continues to snack away on his snack bag from Sam's.

Hey, he's hungry...

"And what are you going to do about my new hybrid position in the company, Naruto?" Rin yells.

"Just like you were my personal, you'll get your own. Just conduct the interviews for when you hire someone you can trust, babe," Naruto tells Rin.

She groans.

"I swear Naruto, you live just to piss me off from time to time," she grumbles.

"Hey, you love me that way," he says, sliding close to Rin.

She smacks him in the chest hard with a backhand.

"Are you sure you're not a narcissist?"

"Well, maybe it's your red hair that drives me crazy," he whispers into her ear.

That earns him another smack to the chest as a blushing Rin storms out of his office, leaving a snarky grinning blond all by his lonesome, and music from his surround sound speakers blaring JRock songs off the Vocaloid album _High Gain Street_.

* * *

**Yes. That just happened. This was completely random. It will likely have little plot to it all. This happened all in my mind while I was taking a shower. Yes, you read right. The weirdest idea to ever be crafted. I doubt anyone will give this a review, but that's all of this random oneshot. And yes, it IS random...  
**


	2. A Random Day

**Breaking The Rules**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is the creator of the popular Naruto manga/anime series and all its official characters. DC Superheroes, Justice League, Teen Titans, Batman, Superman, and all others I'm likely forgetting such as official characters, background series stories, worldly plotlines, and miscellaneous belong to the super huge creators of the aptly collected DC Universe. I do not own anything that gets mentioned as cameo from other anime/manga, video games, music, and etcetera. All I own are Original Characters that may come into play.

**Author's Note:** Due to a surprisingly amount of popular demand, here's some add-on content.

* * *

It's been a month since Naruto had revealed to the world that he was the one who wore the fox-themed flying suit of armor. One full month of chaos, where super heroes and super villains alike were in their own social circles (if they had such) discussing about the world-breaking news of the hero of Los Angeles revealing he was Iron Fox (a name that the public had coined and he accepted). There were some stocks in the market that fell in that one month's time because of his revelation, but they returned to normal fairly quickly.

Right now though, Naruto had all future calls on hold or appointments redirected to another date. He was busy, having a half-eaten box of pizza, a Halloween candy bowl half-filled with seasoned curly fries, and about seven cans of Dr. Pepper littering his office desk. And switching out the office chair for a recliner, Naruto was lounging back in lazy comfort, his eyes glued to the fifty inch LCD TV mounted on the wall near the book shelves filled with manga.

_Trevor lifted a small bit of stone in his hand, before he chucks it into the air, aiming at Michael's head. It connects. Michael turns around and stares at Trevor, who is sitting on the bench that is near the bus stop they're at._

_"Come on man, knock it off," Michael tells Trevor._

_"What?" he asks, acting innocent._

_Michael rolled his eyes and faces the street again, waiting for any sign of the bus that had Lester on board. With his back turned, Trevor lifts up another small bit of stone, and throws it at Michael's head. It connects. Michael turns and faces Trevor once more, this time showing a bit of anger that reflects his tone._

_"I'm going to break your fucking fingers, if you don't knock that shit off!" Michael warns his friend._

_"Well, please, alright. You'd alleviate the boredom," Trevor replies._

Naruto chuckles, PS3 Controller in hand. Yeah, he's playing Grand Theft Auto V. As the cut scene continued, Naruto's fun is interrupted by a knocking at the door. The door opens and in pokes Rin's head.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Sorry Naruto, but Lex Luthor is here to see you."

"You told him I was having all appointments redirected to another day, yes?"

Rin sighs. "He insisted on meeting you, sir."

Naruto groans. "Where is he? I doubt the bald guy left the premises."

"He's waiting just outside the reception desk of my office."

"Fine. Have him escorted to my office. I'll see what the idiot wants. No doubt going to complain about Superman or something..."

"Or try and subtly convince you to spread your technology to him so he can create Anti-Superman weapons," Rin says, but she leaves without waiting for a witty retort from her boss.

It was no secret to Naruto Uzumaki and Rin Sterraford that Lex Luthor was not the "clean man" he portrayed himself as. The man has created some of the many problems when it comes to taking out Superman in permanent manners. Naruto being the smart guy he was ever since he ended up in this universe (an intelligence he never revealed in Konoha lest the villagers have more reasons to hate him), had done everything to build himself a reputation, soon taking on the business world when his larger-than-life smarts gave him that first breakthrough resulting in the creation of the Arc Reactor. And it's those same smarts he's hacked computers and databases to get as much dirt as he could on certain businessmen and businesswomen whom dealt in crime-related deals or terrorists.

"This time I'm going to make sure I don't lose more than twenty k in the Paleto Bay Score," Naruto says to himself.

Back to the memories... these same folks whom unseen criminal history he digs up would also attempt these same tactics on Naruto, but Naruto was not only smart enough to not leave even a single byte of fingerprints. And more than often, Naruto was always able to counter against some of the lies and accusations his enemies would try and throw to deface him in public. Like one of his former competitors trying to make him childish by revealing he was caught watching an episode of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. He embarrassed the man outright.

_"So I watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Rin does, too. And her grandniece and grandnephew also watch the show. Nothing wrong with that..."_

And there would be some light-hearted laughter from the audience as Naruto would smile and wave and his accuser would blush angrily and eventually leave. Yeah, that was a fun memory. After all, watching colorful talking magic ponies is just like watching soul reapers fighting hollows in a fictional world. Also, he was a fan of Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

Thoughts are interrupted when Rin opens the door and invites our favorite bald villain (idiot) into the room. Naruto paused the game.

"Mr. Luthor, sir."

"Thank you, Rin."

Rin closes the door behind her, leaving her boss all alone with the man.

"Hello Lex. I hear you're going to make an appearance at the Expo in two weeks," Naruto begins the conversation.

"Yes. I am interested in what my competition will be bringing to the table this year. I mean, there's nothing wrong with scoping out the competition."

Naruto chuckles; he's seen one of Lex's own company expos in Metropolis before. "Well, there's no crime in seeing your rival company's expo."

"So, I see you're certainly busy with work," he comments lightly, eyeing the junk food that littered the desk, and the TV in the room displaying the in-game pause menu, and the map of Los Santos.

"And I doubt this is a social visit, Lex. You're not the only one whose visited me regarding what the U.S. Government is calling my _special toy_," Naruto said, using quotation fingers on the mentioned "special toy".

"Yes, I have seen the discussions on CNN regarding you and the Iron Fox," Lex says in response, chuckling in mild humor.

Naruto smirked. The idiots on CNN would have the most fun of arguments regarding just about any topic that would be the definite "hot topic of the week". In this case, it's him, his company, and the Iron Fox armor.

"I had enough of all the phone calls today so I put all calls on redirect, and canceled the day's appointments citing a need for some alone time. You're lucky I'm feeling generous to meet you Lex. Pizza?"

"No thank you," Lex declines.

"Trust me, it's not just rival companies wanting to talk to me about my little thing I did a month ago. I even got a personal visit by Batman himself. Apparently owning a suit of mechanical armor that could be used in self defense counts as suspicious, since he put all the trouble to flying all the way from Gotham just to see me in my own house."

Said house was also the company's building: the very top floor of the building was also similar to presidential suites of expensive hotels. What Naruto did not voice was that having appeared literally out of thin air as a child, it is not just Batman whom wanted to know his real origins. And yes, Lex Luthor would be counted on the list of people who wanted to discover his true origins.

"Uzumaki Industries was once another name and a former weapons manufacturer, before your hostile takeover as a fifteen year old," Lex reminds the young man.

Naruto laughs. Yes, that WAS a fun day when he decided to enter the business world, took over a failing former company, and totally revamped it while scrapping all former projects and changing it into the business it is known as today. That very same movement into the business world brought forth the Arc Reactor.

"And many called me a cocky son of a bitch for entering the business world as a bratty teenager."

As Lex just stands and smiles politely and friendly-like, a tiny spider bot crawled from under the left pant leg and scurried under the desk.

"So, Lex... onto the real topics: You're here regarding the armor, yes?"

"Honestly, yes. We have seen shares of armored androids time and again-"

"Thanks to the craziness of the world," Naruto inserted his own line of commentary.

"And half the times, the armors created for destruction or some crazy with too much time on his or her hands are often stopped by our world's super heroes. You on the other hand, have created something in a similar way, but in the complete opposite direction."

"Would you believe it was merely on a touch of boredom with random internet distraction, anime, and music?" Naruto questions Lex.

Which was part-truth; the other part was regarding the scenario of his kidnapping by terrorists in the Middle East, the four months of his reported disappearance, and how apparently certain people he once trusted were trying to get rid of him because he was "too dangerous" for his own good, i.e. his intelligence.

Naruto decides to unpause and gets back to completing the current mission on his GTA V game: The Paleto Score Setup.

A sound effect chimes from his open laptop in the corner and Naruto briefly glances at it.

"Kushina, is it another e-mail from the government?" he asks the AI, crafted after his dead mother (and little memories he discovered of her from stolen books from the Hokage Tower as a child).

_"Yes, Naruto. They are requesting another meeting at Washington regarding the Iron Fox suit."_

"The last time I was in D.C., it didn't go so well after I revealed some of the military's less-than-stellar attempts of copying my Iron Fox armor, as well as military from the other countries and their failures."

While graphic in detail you can still see some of the videos of foreign countries trying to create the armor (resulting in horrifying injuries or brutal deaths when said failed recreations explode or buckle inward and squeeze the human like chunky mustard); Naruto's little "hack" of showing the government's attempt at securing armor they claim was for "safety of the country" didn't go so well for some who just wanted the armor to make super weapons to point and fire when you live in a world where you get aliens from other worlds visiting almost on a daily basis, meta humans with their genetic mutations, among other crap on the supernatural level.

_"They're still in congress even after one of them told you to go fuck yourself,"_ Kushina bluntly states.

"Tell them I'm busy," Naruto informs Kushina. The NetNavi-sized female AI hologram of a woman with vivid red hair at waist length, wearing clothing reminiscent of the outfits from _TRON: Legacy_ disappears to relay the message.

Busy indeed playing video games.

Lex's cellphone rings, and he gives a polite smile as he takes out the phone and glances at the screen. Inside thought, Lex was chuckling that his scientists have a clear signal to the spybot he secretly had installed in the office. His bug was planted.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but business calls. Never a dull day in my life as a business man. I look forward to the Uzumaki Expo in two weeks."

Naruto waves him off. "Sure thing, Lex. Have a good day now."

Lex smiles once more, nods his head, and leaves the office, closing the door on his way out. When he was outside of the building, and soon driven away from the location heading to the airport, he takes out his iPhone and dials a number.

"Lex here, is the recording working?"

_"Yes sir, it is. Mr. Uzumaki doesn't even know about it,"_ said a voice on the other end of the call.

"Good. Continue monitoring the bug. When he goes to sleep tonight, have it hack his computers. I must find out how he built his suit of armor. It would be perfect to craft a weapon to defeat Superman and the Justice League."

_"Sir, what about the others that have been trying to spy on Uzumaki?"_

Lex just chuckles evilly. "Pay them no mind. We can certainly allow them to distract Naruto while I work my magic."

_"Of course, sir."_

Back at Uzumaki Industries, Naruto presses the up button on the controller to take out the ifruit phone and selects the quick-save option. He then pause the game after the save registers, and goes to the menu to play Los Santos Rock Radio. Grabbing his Android Tablet device, he turns that on to load up _Ayakashi: Ghost Guild_.

"Rin?"

She soon enters. "Yes, Naruto?"

He escorts her outside, and closes the door.

"Make sure the false data drives are up before you head off for the night, okay? I doubt Lex's little visit was a social one."

"Is it like those people who created that CADMUS Project?"

"Eeyup," he replies. "If Lexie wants to steal information, I'll give him some encrypted bullshit. Oh, and Kushina, track the bug that's no doubt in my office without Lex knowing we're onto him."

_"Of course, sochi,"_ Kushina responds.

Rin sighed. "Never a dull moment in my life."

"Hey, I told you that working for me will be somewhat filled with crazy days," Naruto tells Rin.

"And you telling the entire world you're Iron Fox counts as crazy. We've had super heroes subtly trying to get you to join the Justice League, to Batman breaking and entering your upstairs apartment for what he calls casual conversation, and even Cobblepot once made a visit."

"And let's not forget Riddler tried to hack my computers and I booted his green question marked ass out of my servers and ticking him off in response," Naruto reminded her of that last week incident.

_"I helped too, sochi,"_ Kushina reminds Naruto.

"Yes, mom, I know," he groaned.

Rin giggles, finding it funny that an AI designed after the memory of your mother can act so much like a mother in real life. Naruto's twenty-two years old and still gets scolded by Kushina once and awhile when he does something the girls would often call stupid stunts.

Naruto then gets that expression of a light bulb idea. "Oh yeah, another thing Rin; Tomorrow we're flying out to Italy. They got that race happening and I'm going to join."

"WHAT!?"

And the very next day (or next day in the time location of Italy), Naruto gets attacked during the race by a man wearing crude upper armor and wielding mechanical whips coursing with thousands of volts of electricity, slicing Grand Prix Indy cars like a hot knife through butter...

Naruto survived of course, and Italy was witness to Naruto donning the Iron Fox armor after Rin and her secretary, a man (ironically) named Ichigo (and no he does not have orange hair nor is he related to the fictional manga character Ichigo Kurosaki; Naruto makes jokes about it though), drove onto the course to deliver said armor suitcase. The Justice League arrived too late to help.

Naruto had it under control, of course.


	3. Dem Kill Bots

**Breaking The Rules**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is the creator of the popular Naruto manga/anime series and all its official characters. DC Superheroes, Justice League, Teen Titans, Batman, Superman, and all others I'm likely forgetting such as official characters, background series stories, worldly plotlines, and miscellaneous belong to the super huge creators of the aptly collected DC Universe. I do not own anything that gets mentioned as cameo from other anime/manga, video games, music, and etcetera. All I own are Original Characters that may come into play.

**Author's Note:** Due to a surprisingly amount of popular demand, here's some more add-on content.

* * *

Naruto glanced to his chest, where the miniature arc reactor resides. It was a brand new replacement. It harmonized not only with his chakra pathways, but the poison that was slowly infecting him was purged out of his blood. Sure, he still has this glowing beacon of light in his chest, but at least he looks damn awesome with it. This new arc reactor, with the new synthesized element he created with help from Kushina, was going to be a helpful power boost not only for the arc reactor, but for the Iron Fox armor.

"Kushina, are the tests done?"

_"Almost, sochi,"_ she replies, _"The new element is harmonizing with your chakra perfectly. With the synthesized element in the reactor's core, and the reactor itself accepting your chakra, the poison in your body is being purged. I still suggest taking that black slop you drink now and then until the poison is one hundred percent gone."_

The internal core of the mini arc reactor was in a spiral mark, symbolizing his and his mother's old shinobi village before its destruction. If looked at closely, you could swear the energy within the miniature arc reactor was spiraling like a whirlpool. Yes, Naruto's had this in his chest ever since his desert experience.

As for the new element Naruto created, it came from old plans discovered in deep storage under the building when he went to clean old garbage out. The plans had merit, but they were disguised as layout plans for a park. His keen eyes noted the irregularities in the layout and noticed the markings of what resembled atoms. And lo and behold, Naruto's poking into a dead company's plan gave birth to a new element discovery.

"The old owner of the business I took over had the ideas for a bright future with that energy element I created, but the man didn't have the technology back then to help him create it." The plans were dated back to the middle years of World War II. With another tap on the crystalline glass casing holding back the energy, he glances to the nearby computer monitor. "What about the armor? Is the Mark III up and ready?"

_"Yes, sochi, it's ready. But I advise you take a rest. You still don't know how the new reactor will affect your bodily functions."_

"I'm fine, Kushina. I haven't fainted, nor am I sluggish or drunk without alcohol in my bloodstream. Although I do have the munchies..."

_"Son,"_ Kushina warns, but the NetNavi AI stares as Naruto steps onto the platform. The mechanical arms slide form their ports and install the armor onto his body, first with the armor chassis sliding onto his torso and screwed into locked positions, followed by the arms and leg armoring, the clawed boots, clawed gauntlets, then finally the helmet with its rabbit-like fox ear protrusions and the fox-like eyes on the indifferent-shaped fox face mask.

"I'm going to Burger King."

The ion thrusters roar to life from under the feet, lifting him into the air. With the thrusters in his hands, he shoots up through an opening in the ceiling, flying rapidly through the tunnel and exiting a hidden hatch behind the Uzumaki Industries sign on the front lawn near the large water fountain/pool. A loud whoop of joy can be heard as Naruto takes to the air. Kushina face palms, sighing to herself before transferring herself back into the computer mainframe, and connecting to the Iron Fox armor.

The next morning and at a nearby doughnut shop in Jump City, we can find Naruto, still clad in the Iron Fox armor, casually lounging inside the hole of the large doughnut statue on top of the building enjoying some custard-filled chocolate frosted doughnuts, with rainbow sprinkles. The sunrise was oddly beautiful at this height and scene Naruto viewed. The face mask was retracted, but he still wore the helmet, and the internal MP3 player was playing his Vocaloid JRock Playlist. He spent the night just flying around the country and had never felt more energized. He loved having chakra in his body.

It was the chakra that kept that metallic poison at bay. With the new installed core in the reactor in his chest, he was cured. But even with this new element he created, there was still the problem with Mako, the man who was just like him: someone from the Elemental Nations who vanished and appeared in this world due to foreign fūinjutsu markings in sealed underground ruins from a time long before the rise of the shinobi sect.

"Excuse me!"

Naruto blinks, mouth full of doughnut. Pressing a button on a holographic keyboard that appears on the left armored gauntlet of his arm, the music stops playing and he looks to the source of the voice. He blinks again, wondering if he was seeing things. And nope, it was not a mirage.

It was the core members of the Justice League.

"I'm going to have to ask you to please exit the doughnut," Flash shouted at Naruto.

The Flash, Superman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, and Batman. He didn't see the Green Martin among them, however. He figured the green dude was likely back on their floating fortress up in space monitoring them all right now.

Naruto was suddenly wondering why this scene would be a lot funnier if it was a black dude resembling Samuel L. Jackson wearing an eye patch who asks him to "exit the doughnut" instead of Flash.

=0=0=0=0=

In another universe, Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. sneezed just as he's about to drink his hot cup of coffee.

=0=0=0=0=

Regardless, Naruto closes the box of doughnuts, and takes a "casual leap" off the roof.

"Well, what's the core leaguers doing here? Is it about Mako?"

"He's missing," stated Batman.

Naruto scoffed. "No doubt you've been keeping tabs on the guy. I'd figured he's escape somehow. Considering Ryan has been a bigger douche bag to me lately, my favorite douche bag to tease is the one shelling the cash for his disappearance."

"Who's Ryan?" questions Wonder Woman.

Naruto answers. "Ryan Carlos, former employee of Lex Luthor before he quit Lexie's team three years ago, took his money, and opened up his own private company which has ties with the U.S. military. Carlos Hawk Company is Ryan's weapons manufacturing business."

"Lexie?" Flash snickers in amusement.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind the nickname," Naruto tells Flash.

"Nicknames aside, you know who Mako is, Uzumaki," said Batman, wanting things on track. "And he obviously knows you. All I could unearth is he's from the Soviet, said to be born three years after the end of World War II. But any actual information couldn't be discovered. He's got a criminal history, and is said to be a meta human because he can control lightning."

Naruto stares down Batman. "Well, from what Mako told me, he apparently knows my dead father, whom I've never met, FYI. But judging by his looking at my devilishly handsome hair, I'd figure I may resemble my dead father to his eyes. And you are right: he is a dangerous foe when he uses mechanical whips to wield lightning through the generators on his back. But I doubt he's a meta human, otherwise he'd have escape the prison in Russia a lot sooner than later." Does he tell them Mako's lightning conjuring is because of Lightning Release ninjutsu? "I bet his escape was due to an inside job thanks to Ryan. Shady-ass fucker he is."

Superman ignored the course language from the young man. "We want to help, Naruto. It's obvious Mako is a dangerous person to handle alone."

"And then there's Ryan Carlos. But I appreciate your concern. I have things under control. If you still want to interfere, fine. But I have to go figure out how to make a drop into the Carlos Expo in a week. I've had my hunches on Ryan's suspicions for awhile since my last cocktail party. And I'm sure my cashed in chips for the pot will be won when I win the next hand."

His mask reforms, shielding his face and the eyes light up. He hands the left-over box of doughnuts to Flash before lifting up off the ground.

"I'm still not going to join your super awesome boy band club."

And Naruto zooms off, taking towards the skies.

"Well, that went well," said Hawkgirl in a sarcastic manner.

"Now what?"

They heard munching and the group turn to Flash. He was eating a glazed bear claw.

"Well, the doughnuts are good," said Flash.

"It's obvious Naruto Uzumaki knows more about Mako. Both of them are of different ages, but they both have a similar force of energy inside their bodies. They're connected somehow. And it's making me uneasy that I don't know their origins. It's an absolute mystery."

And if Batman didn't know anything, it would drive him, ahem, batty.

"So this Carlos Expo, are we really going to interrupt it?"

"I have a hunch something will go down in a week. We'll be ready to interfere and rescue any civilians caught in any crossfire," stated Batman.

With Naruto, he was flying away, entering the outside limits of Jump City when he hears an explosion in the distance. Sighing, he zips off his course and heads towards the disturbance. Said disturbance was the Teen Titans fighting against the underlings of the Hive Academy, Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth.

Mammoth was as his name described: a large juggernaut of a teenager. And he was ready to body tackle Beast Boy who was currently in the morphed form of a grizzly bear, when the fighting stopped the moment Naruto spears Mammoth right in the gut, and didn't stop until the large heavily-built teen was unconscious through several uprooted trees.

"I had a talk with Batman and his crew, and I hear explosions and find super-powered teenagers having a party. Must be fun. Can I join?" Naruto asks, walking back to the scene of the fight. "As the adult, I can't give you kids any alcohol."

"Hey, snot brain! What do you think you're doing?" the chibi of the group, Gizmo, shouted angrily.

Naruto smirks behind the fox-like mask of the helmet. "What? I can't help settle a dispute between two teenaged gangs?"

"So you wanna fight? Fine! Take this!"

And Gizmo's backpack device brings forth missile pods which fire small rockets Naruto's way. Naruto simply fires his ion blast from his right hand, destroying the rockets in one sweep.

"Robin isn't he the one who revealed his secret identity to the entire world?" questions Starfire.

"Yeah, he's the CEO of Uzumaki Industries," Robin answers, puzzled as to why the young man was in Jump City in the first place. And Batman was here, too?

"What's a CEO of a multi-million dollar company doing in Jump City, though?" was the spoken question from Cyborg.

Gizmo's backpack was hacked easily by Naruto and Gizmo found his computer systems completely dead, leaving him powerless without his harmful gadgets. A swift kick to the nether regions took him out. And Jinx was sending her pink bolts of energy at Naruto, but the young man simply put her in a reverse chokehold and forcing her to slip into unconsciousness. When she finally was out like a light, she unceremoniously falls to the ground.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Robin calls the adult out.

The mask retracts to show Naruto's grinning face. "Ah, so even you kids heard of me? Then again, I did break that little golden rule you heroes had regarding secret identities. Was my press statement fun to watch though a month or so ago? I heard a rumor Lexie was watching my statement release and had a spit-take moment into his tea."

Only Naruto would hear his AI Kushina sigh.

Beast Boy stifled his giggles. "Lexie?"

"Yeah. Lex doesn't mind the nickname," he waves it off.

"What are you doing here from California?" Robin asks, showing his serious face.

"Just like Batman, always so serious. Never cracking a smile," stated Naruto, shrugging. "Dude, keep scowling and your lips will remain fixed in that position. As for why I'm here in Jump City, was here since eleven in the morning. I stopped by the Donut King for some fresh pastries. I'm fond of custard-filled doughnuts myself, so creamy... it's like an orgasm with each bite."

Some of the teens of the group blushed at Naruto's blatant innuendo.

"Dude, now I'm hungry for doughnuts," Beast Boy says aloud.

"I guess you should call the cops and tell them Naruto Uzumaki himself stopped three PMSing super teens on my way back to California. Rin's likely pissed at my disappearance again, so... I need to stop by at a strawberry farm and pick up some fruit for her to enjoy. Ja ne!"

Mask reforming over his face Naruto takes to the skies again, leaving behind the Teen Titans with three unconscious Hive Academy students.

Rin berated him for flying about the countryside without telling her first hand. The strawberries didn't help to placate her anger.

=0=0=0=0=

Everyone at the Carlos Expo heard a boom in the distance. All eyes turned to the source and they saw an armored person fly into the open-air arena and land before them all. Cue a loud applause and cheer for Naruto Uzumaki, the Iron Fox.

"Uzumaki has arrived," Batman whispers into his communicator, alerting the others that were here tonight. He was high on the rafters well out of sight.

_"Roger that."_

"Wow, ladies and gentlemen, it's the Iron Fox, Naruto Uzumaki!" Ryan introduces, feigning happiness while inside he was a bit pissed for Naruto hijacking HIS show.

Naruto meanwhile walks up to his friend in his customized armor.

Lt. Colonel James Potter. He is one of Naruto's friends. And partly the reason Ryan Carlos was showing off the Titan Combat Mobile Defense Units (based off the Iron Fox technology) themed after the Air Force, the Navy Seals, the Army, and the Marines, with him in the center of the rows of giant mechanical golems, in the stolen armor he took from Naruto on that one night Naruto decided to have an impromptu party and got drunk on the alcohol.

Said party that soon led to the theft of one of the suits, an Iron Fox boxing/street fight throughout the building, and now here he was, the armor decked out with a swerving side Minigun, arm-mounted Gatling guns, and heavier armor. While unbeknownst to many, the Justice League was waiting and ready to interfere. Giant mechanical golems and a large civilian audience were never a good mix.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" James whispers at the blond.

"We have to get these people out of here, James, they're in danger," Naruto warned his friend quietly, while he takes the showing of putting an arm around James' shoulders and waving to the crowds.

"Naruto, it's a surprise to find you here. I guess you decided to come in a, well, a well-dressed manner," said Ryan, laughing softly at the end. The laughter sounded forced.

"Where is he, Ryan?" Naruto asks the dark-haired man.

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"Mako, your buddy you busted from the prison in Russia," Naruto tells the man.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ryan lies.

Mako in his location grins, and uploads the commands into the computer. All the systems listed on the screen turned from red to green.

"Naruto! Naruto! Something's wrong with my armor!" James warned. The armor's systems were being hijacked, that James could tell. Suddenly he had no control over the armor. Like a puppet on strings, his gun arms were activating and they were pointed at Naruto, along with the Minigun.

Batman caught this moment, as the other mechanical golems were activating and the Air Force golems were taking steps off their raised platforms towards Naruto.

"Oh shit!" Naruto cursed, his boosters activating and he takes flight, smashing through the glass ceiling. The audience screamed in terror as the golems tracked Naruto, opening fire with their guns. Batman was forced to quickly drop to the ground to avoid getting sprayed by hundreds of machine gun fire.

James' suit activated their jets and takes flight, leading the Air Force golems, all the while screaming as he had no control in his actions. The other golems also take steps off the stages, rushing through the panicking crowds as the Justice League started helping the police on sight to evacuate from the rampaging androids.

Rin was in the audience with Ichigo when this chaos started and quickly moved away from the panicking crowds, out of harm's way as Rin decided to follow Ryan backstage who was yelling at his group of tech guys.

"What do you mean we can't get onto the server?" he shouts.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're completely locked out of the system!" one of the guys told Ryan.

"Ryan!" Rin yells out to him, storming up to the group.

"Hey! What are you doing back here? Civilians aren't allowed here," Ryan told Rin.

"What in the hell is going on here, Ryan?" she demands.

"I don't even know what you're talking about. Now please leave."

"Really?" a new voice spoke up, before said voice revealed to be the assassin, Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke.

This was the scene Batman and Green Lantern came to, and Batman draws his batarangs.

"Wait... Deathstroke? What are you doing here?" Ryan said, fearfully. After all, who HASN'T heard of Deathstroke the Terminator?

Rin and Ichigo stared, as they knew by that crease in the man's single-seen eye that he was smiling in a rather cocky manner. Or would that be an eye smile Deathstroke was giving Ryan?

"I'm here for your friend Mako who's likely hijacked your armor golems to kill Naruto," he tells Ryan. "So, where is he?"

"Mako? Who's Mako?" he lied, sweating.

Rin scowls and walks past Slade, and painfully puts Ryan into an arm hold, and kept his right arm wrenched painfully behind his back, before slamming his head right onto the control consoles.

"You've had it out for Naruto-kun for three years, you bastard! Where's the man that attacked him in Italy?"

"Ow! Shit! Shit! Fine! He's at my company building! But I have him watched by my guards for failing to live up to my end of the bargain!"

"Was that so hard, now?" Rin asks, releasing him a moment later.

The man scowled, readjusting his ruined tie and picks up his glasses again.

"You're here only for this Mako person, yes? Not to kill Naruto-kun?"

Slade gave another eye smile. "No. I have been searching for Mako for quite some time now. Besides, Naruto-kun," he emphasized on the suffix, "has his own problems right now out flying the Air Force and his friend in the hijacked armor."

He looks to Batman, who was still giving him the stink-eye. Slade chuckles. "No worries, Batman. I'm not here to cause trouble. Since I have the whereabouts of Mako, I'll be taking my leave."

"Ichigo, take Deathstroke to Ryan's business," she orders the blue-haired man.

"Wait, what? Rin!" Ichigo tried to reason. He didn't want to be in company of an assassin.

"I'm going to stay here and try and get through the blocked system! Naruto needs help right now!"

Ryan growled. "You can't do th-"

Ryan's cut off by Rin's fist firmly planting into his face, breaking his nose, and sending the man toppling to the floor.

"Step aside!" she hissed, before walking towards the IT guys. "What's the situation right now?" She also takes out her cellphone and calls the police meanwhile.

Ichigo looks to Deathstroke, before groaning. "Fine, follow me! We'll take the car."

"I'll follow from a distance," Green Lantern tells Batman, and follows from the air.

"Batman, you're a tech savvy guy, or so the rumors state. Help me here," Rin asks the bat.

The masked crusader is given a seat to sit down as he helps the red-haired woman crack through what appears to be a highly encrypted system. Meanwhile, Naruto for the past five minutes was flying through the skies, dodging bullets from his pursuers, and he could see the super heroes that could fly assisting in finding trapped people from the attacking golems. Others were trying to fight against the golems but they were unaffected by some of the attacks. Those like Supergirl and Superman held effectiveness in denting their heavy armors but the heavy shells made up for their power.

_"Naruto! I got target! Watch out!"_

"Target on who?"

_"On you, dumbass!"_ James yells through their connected communications.

"Kushina! We need James, damn it!"

_"I'm trying, sochi! But Mako is actively fighting my hacking! He is very smart fighting on various hacking fronts and still controlling the suits,"_ Kushina tells Naruto.

"Crap! I gotta take this into less populated areas! I can't have any unwanted casualties in this crap," Naruto cursed, before flying towards the highways that were shut down when this attack began. The golems and James' suit followed, firing their auxiliary guns and blowing up many of the cars parked in the parking lots under a section of the highway underground he zoomed through. He was very crafty in dodging their weapons fire, in this time managing to have two of the suits crash and go offline.

With the Justice League, the stronger super heroes were able to help put some of the other golems into an offline state. And while this continued, Ichigo sped the streets and pretty much violating all known traffic regulations, driving himself and Deathstroke to Ryan's company building and in the skies Green Lantern was following, because of Deathstroke being here from the east coast. They managed to get there in a short time, where Deathstroke took on the stationed henchmen in the building and Ichigo one-on-oneing the guard at the front door.

Back to the fight in the skies...

_"Naruto! A pack peeled away! They may be trying to flank you!"_

"I hear ya, James!"

On his radar, Naruto could see a pack of the flying golems pulling off to another direction, while James' suit signature was still registered with the main pack still hot on his heels. Naruto looks through the HUD, as he projects a pathway as they were returning to the scene of the crime. There was the globe near some fountains.

"James! Listen up! Grab your britches and hold on tight! Taking a detour!"

_"Naruto! Naruto, wait!"_

But Naruto ignores James as he takes the projected path, halting, and then quickly zipping off the opposite direction. James' suit is the only one that managed to avoid getting destroyed; the other golems however explode as they collide with the metal plates that decorated the Earth-designed globe. Naruto soon flies high and stops to hover, surveying the damages. There were no more droids attacking him although the other pack the pulled off were nowhere to be detected. The other super heroes in the vicinity had much of the area evacuated and were still fighting the other golems on the ground. He could see Superman delivering one of his hard punches to one of the Army droids.

_"Sochi, a call from Ichigo,"_ Kushina tells the blond. As the man lands in the garden within the globe, he takes this moment to relax his nerves before answering the call.

"Ichigo? What's going on here?"

_"Yeah, I'm with the world's deadliest assassin here. We're at Ryan's building and Deathstroke smashed through the guards at the building. Oh, and Green Lantern's with us; likely because of Deathstroke."_

"Huh. Ichigo, did you resort to using your Bankai? You look beat up there."

_"Shut up, Naruto. Anyway, Mako wasn't here when we arrived. Only two dead bodyguards in the terminal room, likely killed by Mako... and Deathstroke's hacking the terminal here."_

"Good. If he can at least reboot James' suit I can get my buddy back."

_"Working on that right now, Naruto,"_ Slade's voice cuts in, as he hacks the security's camera feed to show his face in a new display window on Naruto's HUD. _"So, how are you feeling, kid? The golems give you a hard time?"_

"The Justice League is helping. I'm fine. I feel much better since I'm no longer dying from a crippling poison that once affected me. I'm surprised you're even helping, considering your profession, Slade."

Slade gave an amused chuckle. _"I've been after Mako for awhile. If we have to team-up, then fine by me."_

_"Wait! Naruto! Did you just say you were dying?"_ Rin's voice cuts in. Her face appears on another window on his display HUD, just above Slade's window.

"Oh. Hey, Rin... Yeah, about that-"

_"I can't believe you would hide something like this from me! Is that why you gave half your CEO Powers to me in the first place? You bastard! How could you?"_

"Rin, I was going to explain it fully over breakfa-"

She cuts him off again. _"I don't give a damn about that! You just said you were dying!"_

"Was dying... big difference, babe. I'm fine now. I got a new core in my arc reactor lodged in my chest and the palladium poisoning subsided with my chakra mixed well with the reactor slowly expelling the poison from my body." Batman heard this over the speaker feed from the computers and decides to put to memory Naruto's mentioning of chakra. Naruto continues, "I'll explain more when the city's not terrorized by rampaging kill bots. By the way, how's that situation handling?"

Rin scowls angrily at Naruto, making the blond sweat a bit.

Slade speaks up. _"Hey, love birds. Enough chit-chat... I'm picking up the other golems heading to your direction, Naruto. Looks like Mako programmed any surviving attack golems before he fled to take you on amass. I'm almost done rebooting your friend's suit, though."_

"Oh. Where's James at?"

CLANG!

Naruto's tackled by James' suit who was wrestling the blond to the watery creek. Naruto manages to wrestle the suit back until Slade finished the last string of code and hit the enter button. That resulted in James' suit shutting down, and the Minigun to shut off, too. James' flung off and Naruto gets up.

Back at the expo, police march up to the area and Rin points to Ryan who was standing there, trying to figure out how to salvage this situation. He noticed the cops, as they force his hands behind his back and read him his rights. Ryan resisted the arrest, complimenting Rin in getting rid of her competition as he's led away.

_"-ames? James, wake up. I need you."_

Naruto tapped on James' face mask. James' Iron Fox armor rebooted up again, this time no longer under a forced automatic control.

James' face mask retracts, revealing the light-skinned man with blue eyes. He sighs.

"Naruto, you can your suit back."

Naruto chuckles as he helps James off the ground.

"Later, dude. I need you now. Ryan's remaining rampaging kill bots are heading our direction. I bet they're going to surround us in a Mexican stand-off."

James nods. "Well, then one of us will have to get to higher ground to offer support."

"So, which one of us gets higher ground and which one of us takes on the heat?"

James scoffed at that. "Well, obviously that's me, Naruto. I got the Minigun. You can take the heat."

"Just because you got a giant gun doesn't mean you're Trevor Philips."

James sighed. "Are we really going to argue about this, Naruto?"

"Well I'm smarter," the blond retorts.

"Crazy doesn't mean book smart."

"Hey. I'm not all that crazy," the blond defends his person; besides, he's not ALL crazy. After all, he can handle himself and his competition even if some of the dumber villains of the world try to attack him (believing him a super hero in alliance with the Justice League).

"Really? Who lost our street fight?" James questions the blond, gesturing to how he now has an Iron Fox suit of his own.

Before another retort can be said, a heavy thump is heard. One of the marine bots landed on the nearby hill. Then more of them showed up. The remaining Navy, Marine, and Army droids were surrounding the two men.

Naruto looks to his friend with a grin forming. "Too late to take positions, now... Let's rock?"

"Alright... Let's rock," said James.

Their protective masks take form and the military golem suits open fire. James and Naruto retaliate with their own weapons fire, with Naruto taking a more aggressive attack with physical attacks intermixed with his energy blasts, while James used his Gatling guns and the Minigun on his shoulder to tear apart the golems. But even with the explosions and how strong the golems were in number, the classic adage of quality versus quantity was winning on the side of Naruto and James.

"James! Better duck, dude!"

James heard and did as Naruto instructed. From his wrists something pops up and then a sweeping twin laser beam attack was deployed. All sounds of fighting ceased in an instant. The lasers were that hot, that nothing survived after ten seconds. James slowly stands up and looks around. The remaining androids were sliced apart by the beams, along with metal being shown to have been cut easily by the beams, trees, gouges in the dirt.

"Next time Naruto, you should lead with that."

Naruto shrugs. "Yeah, sorry bub. It's kinda one-off." And he ejected the smoking parts from his arms. "But... no more kill bots. So, we won, right?"

_"Not quiet. I got another energy signature heading your direction, Naruto,"_ Slade speaks up. _"I think we know where Mako vanished to."_

Naruto sighed. "Great. So he's here then."

_"Naruto-kun, are you alright?"_ came Rin's voice, worried for the blond.

"I'm fine, Rin. But I believe you should get out of there. Get to a safe place."

_"I'll be fine, Naruto. I have Batman for company. You just... don't get yourself killed."_

Naruto chuckles softly. "Hey. You're talking to the business world's most unpredictable genius here, Rin-chan."

As he said that, a larger armored golem is seen flying down to their position with large thrusters slowing its descent, and then landing with a very heavy thud on the ground. Towering over the other two Iron Foxes, Mako's armor had a larger arc reactor copy in this armor's chassis. The roundish helmet splits down the center and parts of the mask retracts, revealing the balding white-haired scarred visage of Mako Krachenkov.

"Hello, Uzumaki," Mako greeted the younger man, his accent clearly reflecting his crude tone of attitude.

"Mako," he greets the old man.

"I wish I could have stayed to say hello to Deathstroke the Terminator, but I just had to come see you one last time before I kill you. Even with your mask, your yellow hair... it so reminds me of your father Namikaze-san."

"Yeah, well I only know my mother by left-over memories and her memoirs. Don't know much about dear ol' dad except by writing in her books. But who knows... maybe I am my father in looks. But I'm all me."

Mako chuckles amusingly at that statement.

"This the guy who attacked you in Italy, Naruto?"

"Yes, James. This is the lightning-wielding man most confuse for a meta human."

Mako chuckles. "So, you haven't told them yet? I'm surprised. Then again, no one understands what chakra is. Anyway, enough talk. Shall we dance, Uzumaki?"

"James."

"Don't worry. I got something for this guy." His bare shoulder opens up, revealing a missile port and a small rocket which starts burning with energy from the nozzle of the barrel. "Say hello to the Ex-Girlfriend."

"Ex-Girlfriend?" asks Naruto, puzzled.

The rocket is fired...

TINK!

... The rocket hits Mako's armored torso, shorts out, and hits the watery creek with a puff of smoke and fizzling sound. It was not effective.

Mako stares, more amused. He looked ready to laugh.

"Carlos Tech?" Naruto deadpans.

James was a bit embarrassed, as the empty missile slot closes up. "Carlos Tech." At least we know Ryan sucks when it comes to delivering on effective weapons technology. And to believe Ryan Carlos is one of the many private manufacturers of the U.S. military...

Mako had enough. "Enough distractions..."

Two whips, larger than last time, are deployed as the armored helmet reforms, and Mako channels his chakra through the weapons, generating powerful electricity amped up by the generators installed in the battle armor. The electricity was buzzing violently, crackling the very air and radiating some electrical current in the wet areas of the garden.

"James!"

"Got it!" James shouts, firing with his Gatlings.

Naruto rushed to the side, firing energy blasts from his hands but Mako was heavily fortified with armored defense. Taking the brunt of the attacks from both sides, he destroys James' Minigun attachment with a swipe of his thunder whip. Then cracking the electric whip again, damages James' torso armor and sending him crashing towards the ground. Naruto charged from behind, landing a heavy Superman-eques punch to the back, briefly stunning the larger golem. Mako turns around and lashes out with his right arm, catching Naruto off-guard and sending him flying, but was quickly lassoed by the whip. Generating more chakra, Mako sends an electrifying shock through the whip right into Naruto who lets out a cry of pain. His systems were holding, but the electricity was indeed dealing damage.

James opens fire with his Gatlings, but Mako uses the other whip to again topple James, and rushes up and plants a heavy boot down onto the man, pinning him down while wrapping one of his whips around the man's neck. With Naruto lassoed in the other whip, he's sent flying around, smashing into the ground here and there, disorienting the blond.

"Too bad for you," said Mako.

Superman saves them with a heavy blow to the back. Toppled, Naruto gets to his feet and ignores how the electricity was damaging the armor in his arms and hands and wraps it around his arm, moving closer. James copied Naruto's movements.

"Hey, James! So I've been thinking... I could use a side kick!"

"Really! Right now, Naruto?" James shouted back.

"How about it?" Naruto asks.

"Shit, I don't know, man!"

Mako growled.

"Annoying insects!"

The reactor in the chest glows and an auxiliary energy beam is fired, catching Superman off-guard and sending him flying through the air.

"Superman! Shield yourself!" Naruto yells out loud, hoping the Man of Steel heard him. "James! Hold your hand up!"

Naruto lifted his and channels a charge into his hand. James mimics him while still keeping the whips immobile. Mako caught this and was ready to channel his thrusters at his boots. Too late. The energy beams are fired, and like a nuclear reaction, the explosion was immense, destroying everything within the globe garden and the glass panels not destroyed yet all shattered and rained down on everything. James and Naruto were fine, despite some damages done to their armor by Mako. Mako himself was caught in that energy blast the two men fired at one another when Mako was distracted by Superman, severely hurt and bleeding. Superman himself was fine; a little wear and tear into his costume, and his cape was all but shredded, but still standing.

Mako smiled grimly, seeing James and Naruto standing over him, and Superman behind the two men. "You lose, Uzumaki."

The reactor that powers his armor started to flash red and beep. The beeps echo from the other destroyed armors around them.

"Uh, Naruto, these suits are rigged to blow," James realized.

Naruto pales. "Rin?"

The three men take to the skies but Naruto pulled away from Supes and James, rocketing through the air rushing back to Rin, who was by herself waiting for Naruto's return when she heard one of the armors near her beeping. Around the area, the other members of the Justice League heard the beeping and all of them evacuated, knowing beeping armors weren't good things. Rin's caught by Naruto who landed before her and swept into the skies screaming seconds before the armor exploded.

Her screaming stopped when she's deposited onto a nearby roof of a hotel, and Naruto manages to wretch the helmet off his head. She walks up to him and slaps him firmly in the face.

"I can't take this anymore, Naruto! I quit!"

"Wait? You quit?"

"Yes! I quit! I can't take it! The craziness! Your self-destructive tendencies; how do I know the next crazy thing you pull off won't kill you! Not to mention you didn't tell me that you were dying, you bastard!"

"Rin, I can't have my favorite girl quit. Who will help me run the company then? You're my Chief Operating Officer slash secretary."

Rin stares into his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, Rin. I saved the world again, did I? And tell me Ryan's been arrested?"

"Yes. Placed under arrest for terrorism," she answers, calming down.

Naruto smiles, brushing away strands of her hair from her face, which the touch of his metal-clad thumb brushing her skin had her flush a bit. He loved red-heads. Naruto surprised Rin with a loving kiss. She returns his kiss.

"Wow, you two look like seals fighting over a grape," James states, watching them from the nearby chimney of the roof. This stopped the kissing blushing pair.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto questions James.

He answers, "I was here first. Get a roof."

The newly engaged couple chuckle at his retort.

"What about the Justice League?"

"They're fine. They got the civilians evacuated safely. Even with Batman's help on the computers, our one-time ally Deathstroke the Terminator broke my suit's systems and rebooted me," said James, having been told by Superman what occurred while his armor suit was under rogue control by Mako. He was caught up in events before he and Naruto's two on many assault against the kill bots.

"Yeah, I was surprised hearing Slade's voice," muttered Naruto.

"Yeah. So listen Naruto, my car got destroyed during the fire fight, so I'm going to hang onto the suit awhile longer until my insurance pays out for a replacement vehicle."

"I don't think so, James," said Naruto.

"Hey. Wasn't a question," James tells the blond. And activating the suit, James takes flight and disappears into the night.

"He took my suit," Naruto complained to Rin.

"Shut up. He's a trusted friend," she tells her boyfriend.

Boyfriend... Now that... It sounded so right to the red-haired woman...

Rin's phone rang, and she digs into her pocket and answers the call. It was Ichigo.

"Ichigo, are you okay?"

_"Yeah, I'm fine, although Deathstroke left. Green Lantern tried to detain him but he used one of his flash bombs to escape. So... can I go home now? I've had enough excitement for one night."_

"Take the rest of the week off, Ichigo," she tells him before hanging up.

Mako is dead, ruled Death by Suicide overloading not only the suit's reactor, but also overloading his chakra in a way to turn himself into an even larger bomb (Explosion Release). Ryan's company was shut down, the man himself convicted and sent to prison, although some of Ryan's weapons mysteriously vanished into the hands of Lex Luthor. The city was cleaned up of the destruction and the Justice League was given half the credit for evacuating the civilians from what was designated a war zone.

You recall that one unnamed congressman who told Naruto to "go fuck yourself"? Well, with some subtle manipulation for saving the world (again), Naruto had said man to present the rewards for him and James at the White House. The icing on Naruto's cake was he got the guy to declare Naruto Uzumaki "America's National Treasure". The man got a last crude comment in response by "accidentally" poking Naruto in the chest with the pin, and stating how annoying "a little prick could be".

Yeah.

But at least Naruto and Rin are dating, now...

* * *

**I am done with this. If I come up with another humorous scenario, I may update. For now. I'm going to work on Hyperdimension Neptunia DLC: The Goblet of Fire.**


	4. A Quick News Story from LA

**Breaking The Rules**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is the creator of the popular Naruto manga/anime series and all its official characters. DC Superheroes, Justice League, Teen Titans, Batman, Superman, and all others I'm likely forgetting such as official characters, background series stories, worldly plotlines, and miscellaneous belong to the super huge creators of the aptly collected DC Universe. I do not own anything that gets mentioned as cameo from other anime/manga, video games, music, and etcetera. All I own are my Original Characters that come into play.

* * *

The Teen Titans were relaxing. For once there was nobody causing the usual chaos in Jump City. Raven sealed herself in her room, meditating or reading her magic tomes, only exiting for the basic necessities i.e. food, drink, and using the bathroom. Beast Boy was doing some sort of all-day marathon gaming run online, Starfire was Starfire, Cyborg was in his work shop, and Robin was training.

Robin had just left his room after a quick freshening up in the shower, and sees the TV was free, so he plops himself down on the couch and turns it on.

_"And onto other news. Today there was a criminal who tried to rob the local Little Cesar's pizza restaurant; however he was unable to demand the contents of the cash register. Despite being armed with a gun, the assailant was quickly subdued by none other than Naruto Uzumaki, CEO of Uzumaki Industries."_

Robin blinked, as the news anchorman went to video footage shot from a security camera the pizza shop had. It was one of those HD color with audio cams. It depicted a standard busy day, with a short line of folks at the two registers, making orders to getting those five dollar ready-made pizzas.

In one line, was Naruto himself, dressed in casual clothes instead of a suit consisting of jean shorts, black tank, strap-on brown leather sandals, and he was wearing a nifty pair of black shades with orange reflective lenses. Suddenly, the door is slammed open and people pushed aside by a man who draws out a gun.

_"Everyone on the ground! You! Give me all the money in the drawers! Now!"_ shouted a man.

The man looks to be in his mid-forties, slightly obese, wearing sweat pants, a simple white t-shirt, gray sneakers, and held a standard nine millimeter pistol. What made this guy a stupid criminal was that he wrapped his head with duct tape, exposing only mouth, nose, and eyes. Stupid, right...? Everyone of course listened, fearful of the gun. Naruto wasn't.

_"Hey! Did you hear me? Get on the floor now or I'll blow you away!"_ the man yells, threatening Naruto by prodding him in the back with the gun.

Naruto turned around, shouts to the would-be robber, _"Go piss off!"_ and fiercely headbutts the man in the face eerily reflecting Trevor Philips in Grand Theft Auto V. He's out cold before he drops to the ground. Turning around, Naruto then says to the stunned cute woman behind the counter, _"Yeah, three ready pepperoni pizzas, please."_

The woman hurried with the order, Naruto pays with a twenty bill, tells her to keep the change, and casually walks out of the pizza shop with his three boxes of hot-n-ready pepperoni pizzas.

_"The man was arrested for attempted robbery, and being a stupid criminal,"_ the news anchorman finished the story, before directing attention to the local weather for Jump City.

Robin just sighs, lifting the remote and changing the channel.

What else is new regarding Naruto, really?

* * *

**Watching **_World's Dumbest on TruTV_** led to this. I'm **(not)** sorry Naruto's headbutting directly reflects how Trevor Philips knocks out Michael/Franklin when they tick him off in GTA V in free roam.**


End file.
